Loss of Control
by from beneath you it devouers
Summary: Bakura makes Ryou do something sexual that he doesn't want to do.


A/N: Ok, I wrote this at 4:38 a.m. I couldn't sleep so I decided tow rite something. Ok…it's a pretty basic one shot fic. It's just Ryou being tormented by Bakura. It isn't very long either… Please review it though.

Ryou said goodbye to Yugi and then clicked off the computer with a stiff yawn.

__

"Ryou…it's been a while…" The voice that suddenly propelled into his mind was one that often plagued him, but that he had not heard as much from lately.

Ryou went into his room, choosing to carefully ignore the mental annoyance. He pealed his shirt off slowly, and changed into a pair of comfortable gray pair of pajama bottoms.

__

"Ryou… the light, turn off the light. But first play some music. You know the kind I like. It's still hidden from your father behind the stereo isn't it?" The tomb robber's voice was carefully teasing, but almost pleading at the same time.

"Bakura please… Just let me sleep tonight." Ryou's voice was quiet, but filled the silent room beautifully.

His yami did not respond. He waited for a long moment, and then reached fro the light. His hand froze in mid-air. He wasn't controlling it anymore.

__

"Ryou, the music. Be a good boy now, don't make me control the rest of your body just yet."

Ryou's eyes closed slowly. He knew the thief was up to some game, but his antics were different than usual. "Aright Bakura… but I can't leave it playing all night. My father will hear it when he gets up it I do."

__

"Thank you Ryou, you can have your arm back now." Ryou's arm fell to his side limply.

He sighed and went over to the stereo on the other side of the room. He reached behind it, cringing at the spider webs that touched his ivory skin. He snatched the cd and pulled it out quickly.

The music that came out of the speakers once the cd was in made Ryou cringe, but he could feel his yami smiling at the loud electric guitar and harsh drumbeats.

Perhaps snow he would get some relative peace.

He went to his bed and say on it slowly. Loving the feel of his soft blanket and the time worn mattress. HE grabbed one of his pillows and fluffed it up a little.

"Goodnight Bakura." He whispered, laying down on the bed and closing his eyes.

__

"Oh come now Ryou. It's still early. You can't go to sleep just yet." His yami smiled mentally. Ryou could feel the mischievousness emanating from his inner self. _"There is fun to be had that I won't let you miss out on."_

Ryou was curious as to what his yami meant. But he was tired, too tired to play games with the sadistic tomb robber. "Bakura, please just leave me alone. I don't want to participate in your _fun_. I want to go to sleep."

Ryou's arm lifted itself seemingly of it's own accord. He closed his eyes, afraid slightly of what his yami was doing.

His hand went down his stomach slowly, ripples of pleasure. He tried to ignore them. "Bakura…stop it."

The thief paid no attention to him. And Ryou was unable to stop his own hand from sliding into his pants, and then into his boxers.

"Bakura…stop!"

__

"Why ask me to stop when you know you want it? Don't worry, it isn't considered cheating on your precious Yami Yugi. This will be little more than masturbation." Bakura laughed quietly and quickly. Again mocking the relationship between Ryou and his friend's yami.

"Bakura…don't. I hate it when you do this…" Ryou struggled in vain to regain control of his hand and draw it out of his pants.

__

"Ryou… this is the first time I have done this. Now hush please, you'll enjoy it, I promise."

Ryou closed his eyes tightly and tried to let his mind wander. But it seemed to him that Bakura was controlling his mind as well as his arm.

A small gasp escaped Ryou when Bakura closed his hand around his organ, which hardened at the touch regardless of what Ryou wanted.

"Bakura…"

Bakura ignored Ryou's small protest. He brought his hand up and down on Ryou's hard organ quickly, causing Ryou to gasp multiple times.

"St-stop…!" Ryou tried to wriggles away from his own touch. But it wasn't really his touch though, just his hand. His touch was much softer.

__

"Yes Ryou. Scream to me. Love it! You know you do." Bakura brought his hand up and down on Ryou's organ faster, putting more pressure on it.

Ryou stifled a whimper. He felt himself coming close to release, he felt himself loving the feeling even though he hated it.

"Bakura! Please! …Stop it…!" his voice was broke in pieces.

__

"Ryou, you're almost there!"

Ryou's back arched, his mouth open. Bakura pumped harder still. Ryou felt himself release into his hand, and then relax a little, breathing heavily.

Bakura took full control of Ryou's body and brought his wet hand to his lips. "Thank you Ryou." He licked it off his fingers slowly, enjoying the taste of Hikari. "You always make me take what I want Ryou. And when you love it so!"

A/N" Well…whadda ya think? Review please!


End file.
